Ginnerva ou Guenièvre
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Arthur a fait un choix. Molly en a fait un autre. Harry apprend qu'il va devoir épouser Ginny et il ne veut pas. Venez découvrir comment il va réussir à s'en sortir... Bashing: Molly / Ron / Hermione / Ginny et Albus Dumbledore [Victor Krum ; OC] [Harry Potter ; Olivier Dubois]


Salut, tout le monde

Je remercie tachouya pour sa correction.

Voici un OS sur l'univers Harry Potter qui ne m'appartient pas excepté le personnage OC.

Cet OS est un bashing : Ron / Hermione / Albus / Ginny et Molly

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ginnerva ou Guenièvre**

Arthur Weasley regardait ses deux derniers enfants. Frédéric et Georges s'étaient enfin endormis dans leurs petits lits. Il avait été dur de les faire dormir. Cela faisait trois jours que ses fils de presque six ans ne dormaient plus bien. Arthur comprenait pourquoi. Ils étaient certes jeunes mais ils sentaient qu'ils leur manquaient quelque chose. Arthur sortit de sa poche sa baguette qu'il plaça au-dessus de la tête de ses deux bambins qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Pardonnez-moi, mes chéris. Murmura-t-il avant qu'un puissant sort ne les frappe sans pour autant les réveiller.

Il les regarda encore dormir à poing fermé comme si de rien n'était. Ils rêvaient tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée sans se douter, ni même voir leur père verser une larme qui tomba sur leurs petits fronts collés l'un contre l'autre

XxxXxxX

Le temps passa, les jumeaux et leurs frères grandirent. Arthur les laissa et les encouragea à suivre leur voie et leurs envies. Il regarda sa douce femme s'énerver assez souvent sur les jumeaux quand lui préférait leur laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Arthur ne pleura pas ni même ne cria quand Bill quitta la maison puis Charlie pour dresser des dragons. La seule fois où il pleura se fut à la naissance de sa petite dernière, Ginnerva. Ce jour-là, Molly crut que ce fut de joie à l'idée d'avoir enfin une fille mais c'était de la tristesse. Dans l'intimité de la chambre conjugale, il cria sur Molly pour avoir donné ce prénom à leur fille. Molly accepta les cris de son mari car elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis pour le prénom. Ginnerva fut leur dernier enfant. Et heureusement car sa naissance avait mis en froid le couple qui le cachait bien aux yeux de tous et de leurs propres enfants. Molly resta femme au foyer refusant de travailler tant que Ronald et Ginnerva seraient à la maison. Arthur voulait qu'elle travaille à mi-temps pour ramener un peu plus d'argent à la maison. Molly refusait, préférant s'occuper de ses deux derniers au point de les pourrir jusqu'à la moelle, sans qu'elle ne le reconnaisse alors qu'Arthur le lui disait.

XxxXxxXxxX

Arthur se leva en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa femme. Il se rendit à pas de loup dans la chambre de Percy puis dans celle des jumeaux. Il les réveilla et c'est ensemble, comme tous les samedis, qu'ils descendirent dans la petite cuisine prendre ensemble leur petit-déjeuner qu'ils se faisaient eux-mêmes. Percy était un adolescent roux aux yeux noisette adorant lire et accordant beaucoup d'importance au respect des lois et règlements. Georges et Frédéric (dit Fred) ressemblaient presque trait pour trait à leur frère mais ils avaient les cheveux en bataille et ils étaient de très grands farceurs, ce qui énervait beaucoup leur mère. Ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance calme et détendue. Et comme tous les samedis, Arthur interrogea ses fils. Il apprit quel livre lisait Percy lui permettant ainsi de lui faire part de son savoir tout en lui conseillant d'autres livres pour approfondir ses recherches. Il écouta avec plaisir les idées et les nouvelles créations des jumeaux. Avec Percy, il leur donna des conseils et même des idées. Les trois frères discutèrent librement de politique ou de sujets divers avec leur père. Arthur avait instauré cette petite tradition de petit-déjeuner depuis les presque six ans des jumeaux. Il avait essayé une fois de convier Ronald et Ginnerva mais ils s'étaient empressés d'aller réveiller leur mère faisant tomber à l'eau ce paisible petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour, tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ? Vous devez avoir faim. Je vais vous préparer un délicieux petit-déjeuner. Dit Molly très joyeuse

-Maman, nous avons déjà mangé. Dit Percy en indiquant les assiettes vides devant eux

-Quoi ? Mais... Dit Molly semblant avoir perdu ses mots

-Nous avons tous préparé notre petit-déjeuner. Répondit Arthur

-Nous sommes samedi. Dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix comme si cela expliquait tout

-Maman ! Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama bruyamment Ronald en entrant tout aussi bruyamment dans la cuisine

-Assis-toi, mon chéri. Je vais te faire à manger.

-Que faisons-nous, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ginny qui s'était installée à table

Il était bien connu de la famille que le samedi, Arthur partait faire ce qu'il voulait avec les aînés pendant que Molly partait avec les cadets. D'ailleurs, ce samedi était spécial. Molly avait demandé auprès d'Albus pour que les enfants rentrent à la maison pour raison personnelle. Ce-dernier avait accepté de laisser les enfants Weasley quitter Poudlard quand leurs camarades devraient se contenter d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard.

-Nous nous irons profiter du beau temps près d'un lac. Et vous ? Dit Arthur

-Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse puis nous verrons bien ce que nous ferons. Répondit Molly

C'est sur ces mots que les aînés et leur père quittèrent la table. Ils ne tenaient pas spécialement à voir Ronald manger comme un porc. D'ailleurs ils ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait manger autant sans jamais grossir. Quand Arthur et ses fils furent prêts, ils quittèrent la maison après qu'Arthur ait dit qu'ils ne rentreraient que vers dix-neuf heures. La porte du Terrier claqua et Molly se retourna vers ses deux enfants à qui elle sourit avec amour. Elle les aimait tellement. Ils étaient sa fierté.

-Parfait ! Nous allons pouvoir préparer ton mariage en toute tranquillité. Dit Molly en regardant sa fille de quatorze ans

-J'ai tellement hâte de devenir Lady Potter. Je ne peux plus attendre. Dit Ginny tout excitée

-Je sais, ma chérie. Vendredi, tu seras mariée. Lui sourit sa mère

-D'ailleurs, il faudra le dire à Harry. Maman, je peux avoir mon assiette de bacon maintenant que papa est parti. Dit Ron en montrant sa troisième assiette de vide

-Tiens la voici ! Dit Molly en posant devant lui une assiette aussi énorme qu'immense remplie d'une montagne de bacon

Ronald sourit avec appétit devant sa montagne de bacon. Il savait que son père ne supportait pas qu'il mange les parts de trois personnes ordinaires. Mais il n'était pas ordinaire. Il était plus que cela comme sa sœur. Sa sœur qui avait un appétit de moineau lui assurant une taille de guêpe. Ronald mangea son assiette de bacon puis une d'omelette suivie d'une autre de jambon. Ses trois assiettes étaient aussi immenses et énormes les unes que les autres.

-J'ai encore faim, maman. Dit Ronald en passant une main sur son ventre alors qu'il venait de finir son assiette de jambon

-Bien sûr, mon chéri. Ta marmite de pomme de terre est bientôt prête. Dit Molly en souriant à son fils qui avait un si bon appétit

-Mais, j'ai encore faim ! S'exclama Ronald rouge de colère et d'impatience

-Je sais mais il faut que cela termine de cuir. Parlons plutôt du mariage de ta sœur. Dit Molly dont la réponse ne satisfaisait pas son fils

-Comment aura-t-il lieu ? Demanda Ginny

-Il aura lieu à Poudlard, dans la grande salle. C'est Albus en personne qui s'occupera de la messe. Il faudra que tu arrives devant Harry...

-Tel que je suis. Je sais, maman. La coupa brutalement Ginny

-Oui. Et s'il se montre réticent ? Dit Molly voulant s'assurer que le plan était bien compris de ses deux enfants

-Je m'en occupe. Ce gringalet n'aura aucune chance contre moi. Et nous serons riches. Sourit Ronald qui avait commencé à manger ses pommes de terre dans la grosse marmite de la famille

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois ravis de leur plan et idée. Molly et Ginny partirent se préparer laissant Ronald finir tranquillement. Alors que le frère et la sœur se préparaient pour sortir, Molly vient les voir avant qu'ils ne s'habillent. Elle vérifia d'un œil expert leur corps. Le corps si maigre de son fils l'horrifia. Elle lui assura qu'elle lui ferait les meilleurs plats pour qu'il se remplume. Ils partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse où ils commencèrent leurs achats. Il leur fallait des tenues complètes sans parler des bijoux et de la robe de mariée. Ils achetèrent la plus belle et la plus cher des robes de mariées dont la coupe mettait en valeur la poitrine et les fesses de Ginny tout en ne cachant pas le reste de son si beau corps. Ils mirent la somme de la robe sur le compte du futur mari qui ne se doutait encore de rien. Ils passèrent ainsi une très bonne journée. Heureusement qu'Arthur et ses fils n'avaient pas vu tout ce que Ronald avait mangé à midi sinon ils auraient juré que Molly essayait de l'engraisser quand Ginny avait une assiette contenant bien moins que la quantité pour une personne normale.

XxxXxxX

Percy Weasley, Préfet-en-chef, marchait dans les couloirs peu avant l'heure du couvre-feu pour s'assurer que tout le monde retournait bien dans son dortoir. Il avait presque fini sa ronde sans le moindre problème quand il repéra un trait de lumière passant sous une porte menant à une salle déserte. Percy sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte de la salle. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait mais sûrement pas Fred et Georges avec un visage si sérieux tout en entourant Harry Potter. Ce-dernier plongea un regard émeraude brillant de colère, de rage et de désespoir dans celui noisette de Percy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Percy

-Dumbledore vient d'annoncer à Harry... Commença Georges

-Qu'il était fiancé à Ginny ... Poursuivit Fred

-Et que je dois l'épouser dans deux jours soit vendredi. Termina Harry

Percy les regarda avec surprise un long moment avant de se pincer l'arrêt du nez et de soupirer. Il s'était bien douté que revenir au Terrier un samedi en plein milieu de l'année, juste quand Dolorès Ombrage était clouée à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sort qui a mal tourné, n'était pas normal. Il s'était douté que quelque chose se tramait sans pourtant savoir quoi. Apparemment c'était un mariage sans que l'un des partis soit au courant.

-Allez, venez. On va trouver une solution. Dit Percy

Intrigués, curieux mais plus que tout désireux d'avoir une solution ; les jumeaux et Harry le suivirent. Percy les mena jusqu'à sa chambre de Préfet où il murmura si faiblement le mot de passe qu'ils ne le comprirent pas, pas plus qu'ils ne l'entendirent. Percy les fit entrer dans sa chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il leur indiqua le petit salon où de nombreux livre se trouvaient sur la table basse. Percy envoya les livres sur son lit d'un coup de baguette pendant qu'un elfe leur apportait du thé.

-Bon, Harry, racontes-moi comment tu l'as appris ? Demanda Percy

-D'accord. Alors….

**Flash-back**

Harry Potter, petit brun de quinze ans aux yeux émeraude, venait d'arriver devant la gargouille gardant le bureau du Directeur Albus Dumbledore. Le Directeur l'avait convoqué juste après son dernier cours de la journée. Harry sortit de sa poche d'uniforme sa convocation sur laquelle était écrit le mot de passe. Il dit le nom de la sucrerie et monta les escaliers avant de toquer à la porte.

-Entre, Harry. Dit la voix étouffée d'Albus

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau où se trouvait encore et toujours autant d'objets en tous genres. Harry salua Fumseck d'une caresse laissant le temps à Albus de finir de ranger ses papiers. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Directeur qu'il salua. Albus lui rendit son salut et lui indiqua une chaise en face de son bureau tout en lui proposant un bonbon au citron qu'Harry refusa poliment.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Demanda Harry

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu vas te marier. Dit Albus avec un immense sourire

-Quoi ? Pardon mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Dit Harry totalement perdu, choqué et pris de court par ce que venait de lui dire son mentor

-Oui. Vendredi tu te marieras dans la grande salle devant tous tes camarades.

-Avec qui ? Comment ? Dit Harry en réalisant que c'était dans deux jours

-Tu épouseras Ginnerva Molly Weasley. Après tout ; tout le monde sait combien vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il te faudra juste une belle tenue. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ton ami Ronald sera heureux de l'acheter avec toi.

-Nous ne sommes même pas fiancés. Protesta Harry qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire ni même penser de toute cette histoire

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Molly et moi-même, en tant que ton tuteur magique, vous avons fiancé. D'ailleurs, voici le contrat. Tu pourras en prendre connaissance avant le jour J. Dit Albus en lui tendant le contrat qu'Harry prit tel un automate

Dans un état second, il écouta Dumbledore lui dire comment se passerai la cérémonie. Albus crut qu'Harry était dans cet état à cause de la joie qui le parcourait alors que c'était tout le contraire. Ignorant des états d'âmes de son élève ; Albus lui dit qu'Hermione avait accepté d'être le témoin de Ginny, et, que Ron serait le sien. Finalement, Harry put partir. Arrivé à son dortoir, il chercha ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient dans un canapé face à la cheminée. Ron mangeait encore à côté d'Hermione qui lisait comme à son habitude. Harry s'installa face à eux et leur raconta ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-C'est super, mon pote ! Toi et ma sœur vous vous aimez tellement. Dit Ron avec un grand sourire tout en le félicitant pour les bonnes nouvelles

-Félicitation, Harry. J'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez un mariage heureux. Dit Hermione avant de le prendre dans ses bras comme une sœur le ferait en apprenant que sa petite-sœur chérie allait enfin se marier

-Mais, je... Commença Harry qui sentait plus d'un regard dans son dos

-Ne fais pas ton timide, Harry. Tu vas épouser ma sœur et c'est super.

-C'est vrai mais tu aurais pu nous le dire avant. Le sermonna Hermione

Harry les regarda avec incrédulité avant monter dans sa chambre où il récupéra la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape de son père. Il redescendit et quitta le dortoir en se disant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il entendit la voix moralisatrice d'Hermione lui rappelant le couvre-feu. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il percuta des personnes.

**Fin du flash-back**

-Et c'est là que j'ai vu Fred et Georges. Et je leur ai tout dit comme je viens de le faire avec toi. Termina Harry

-Est-ce que tu as le contrat avec toi ? Demanda Percy

-Oui. Répondit Harry en le sortant de sa poche

-Je peux le lire ? Demanda Percy

-Vas-y. Dit Harry en le lui tendant

Percy lut consciencieusement le contrat pendant que les jumeaux et Harry parlaient tout bas en buvant du thé dans l'espoir de se détendre et de se changer les idées. Percy lut plusieurs fois le contrat pour être bien sûr de lui. Finalement, il le posa devant lui sur la table et dit :

-J'ai une mauvaise et une bonne nouvelle.

-Commence par la mauvaise. Dirent les jumeaux sous l'acquiescement d'Harry

-Très bien. Le contrat donne un accès total à Ginny sur toute la fortune et les biens des Potter sans compter qu'elle aura tout pouvoir dans votre couple.

-Super. Je vais de mauvaise nouvelle en mauvaise nouvelle. S'il-te-plaît, Percy, donne moi la bonne avant que je déprime. Dit Harry sur le point de craquer

-La bonne nouvelle c'est que le contrat ne dit jamais que c'est Ginny que tu dois épouser mais « la fille héritière de la famille Weasley ». Expliqua Percy qui comprenait qu'Harry allait finir par craquer

-En quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Vous n'avez qu'une sœur.

-Non. Il y a Guenièvre. Dit Percy prenant tout le monde de court

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas entendu parler d'elle

-C'était il y a très longtemps ; vous aviez presque six ans. Papa était au travail pour une urgence, et nous on était sortis en forêt avec maman. On était sortis ensemble et même s'il n'y avait pas papa, c'était super. Et puis d'un coup on s'est fait attaqué. Personne n'a été blessé mais Guenièvre avait disparue. On n'a pas retrouvé la moindre trace d'elle ni même son corps. Bill et Charlie s'en sont énormément voulu. Guenièvre voulait souvent jouer avec à des jeux de fille mais cela ne leur plaisait pas trop alors quand ils étaient vraiment trop occupés ils disaient « Guenièvre énerve et y va ». Ils disaient cela en indiquant la porte de la pièce ou la maison quand ils étaient dehors. Ils avaient fini par dire « Ginerva » et elle partait ailleurs. Raconta Percy soudain mal à l'aise

-Pourquoi on ne se souvient pas d'elle ? Demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix

-Vous étiez des triplets. Papa nous a raconté avoir fait usage de la magie familiale pour que vous ne vous souveniez pas. Il n'a fait cela qu'à vous.

-Il n'avait pas le droit ! S'exclamèrent-ils avec colère

-Sûrement mais vous la réclamiez. Vous étiez trop jeunes pour comprendre. Dit Percy essayant de les calmer

-Pardon, d'interrompre ce moment de vérité mais je ne vois pas en quoi votre sœur disparue pourrait m'aider. Dit Harry espérant ainsi empêcher une dispute entre les trois frères

-Eh bien. On a découvert qu'elle est encore en vie. Elle est la fille adoptive d'Igor Karkaroff. Elle est aussi fiancée à Victor Krum.

-En quoi cela peu nous aider ? Demanda Harry puisque les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore réussi à avaler la pilule

-Dans la loi sorcière, si l'un des partis d'un contrat de mariage est déjà engagé bien avant la signature d'un autre contrat alors l'ancien devient prioritaire rendant l'autre caduc. Expliqua Percy

-Il faudrait qu'elle vienne vendredi avec sa famille et son fiancé pour que le mariage soit annulé ? Demanda Harry pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris

-Oui. Est-ce qu'avant la date de la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, tu as signé un contrat de mariage ? Demanda Percy parce que si c'était le cas cela pourrait leur faciliter la tâche pour annuler cet horrible mariage

-Oui. J'ai signé un contrat avec Olivier Dubois. Avoua Harry, en pensant que son amour n'était toujours pas au courant de cette horrible histoire

-Notre Ryry est gay... Commença Fred

-Comme nous. Terminèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix faisant sourire leur frère et ledit Ryry

-Très bien alors nous allons faire ...

XxxXxxX

Percy avait pris contact avec ses deux grand-frères qui se chargèrent de tout ce qui concernait Guenièvre. Fred et Georges couvrirent Harry pour qu'il puisse prévenir Olivier du plan mais aussi Sirius qui découvrit le pot aux roses concernant la robe de mariée. Sirius s'empressa de prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour que son filleul ne sorte pas la moindre noise de sa poche pour cette robe.

Et enfin, le jour J arriva.

Harry avait décidé de mettre une chemise verte avec un pantalon noir. Il était magnifique ainsi sur trente et un. Il ne s'était pas fait beau pour Ginny mais plutôt pour son amour. Dans une autre pièce, Ginny s'observa dans le miroir sous le regard fier et ému de sa mère. Harry, en compagnie de Ron, rejoignit Dumbledore dans la grande salle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette disposition ? Demanda Ron en voyant que la grande salle était aménagée comme les bancs dans une église

-J'ai demandé que la salle soit disposée ainsi. Tour comme j'ai tenu à ce qu'Alastor, Kingsley et Tonks soient là. Répondit Harry en arrivant devant Albus qui lui sourit

« Tiens-toi au plan » pensa Harry pour se donner du courage alors que la musique annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée s'éleva dans l'air. Harry se retourna pour tomber sur un spectacle qui lui en décrocha la mâchoire. Ginny avait ses longs cheveux roux remontés en chignon la faisant paraître plus vieille que ce qu'elle était, surtout avec son maquillage trop voyant. Elle portait une robe blanche avec un décolleté plongeant quand son jupon devant s'arrêtait bien au-dessus de ses genoux alors qu'il se terminait derrière en une sorte de traîne. Elle aurait pu être belle mais même les hétéros avaient du mal à ne pas la plaindre. Elle avait une poitrine plus que généreuse, tellement que cela paraissait aussi faux que son derrière rebondi quand elle avait le reste de son corps si fin que l'on se demandait si elle n'était pas anorexique. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant Harry et lui sourit.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir Lord Harry James Potter à l'Héritière Ginnerva Molly Weasley. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle ici et maintenant ou se taise à jamais. Dit Albus

-Moi, Olivier Aramis Dubois m'oppose à ce mariage. Dit-il en se levant, récoltant un sourire de soulagement de son amour quand celui de Ginny se fanait

-Moi, Guenièvre Aleksandra Karkaroff née Weasley, m'oppose à ce mariage. Dit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, aux yeux noirs, possédant des traits ne laissant pas le moindre doute sur sa filiation avec le Directeur de Durmstrang

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Albus qui ne s'était pas attendu à cela

Il est vrai qu'il avait fait la disposition de la salle et dit cette phrase à la demande d'Harry qui voulait un mariage ressemblant un peu à ceux moldus. Albus le lui avait accordé puisqu'il n'avait pas pu choisir quoique ce soit d'autre pour son mariage mais aussi pour bien se faire voir de sa poule aux œufs d'or.

-Harry est mon fiancé depuis ses quatorze ans. Notre contrat est prioritaire rendant le vôtre caduc. Dit Olivier qui remerciait encore une fois son amour de l'avoir mis au courant du plan, parce que le voir sur le point de se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui le mettait en rogne, surtout qu'Olivier était assez possessif

-Il dit vrai. Les anciens contrats sont prioritaires. De plus celui-ci dit :« la fille héritière de la famille Weasley » or je suis la sœur de Frédéric et Georges Weasley. Nous sommes triplets donc votre contrat parle de moi, pas de Ginny. Dit Guenièvre

-Je le saurais si mes amis Arthur et Molly vous avaient eu, jeune fille. Dit Albus

-Pas forcément. J'ai fait usage de la magie familiale pour protéger ma famille de la tragédie qui l'avait frappée, privant ainsi Fred et Georges des souvenirs de leur sœur quand leurs aînés, leur mère et moi, nous en souvenions et personne d'autre. Dit Arthur qui refusait que Ginny se marie si jeune, tout comme Harry qu'il considérait comme un fils, sans compter Guenièvre

-Eh bien. Vous épouserez Harry, jeune fille. Dit Albus même si cette option ne lui plaisait nullement

-Je ne vous laisserai pas marier de force ma fiancée/ mon fiancé/ ma fille ! Hurlèrent Olivier, Victor Krum et Igor Karkaroff d'une même voix scandalisée et colérique

Victor et son Directeur étaient entrés dans la grande salle dans une entrée aussi froide de colère que remarquée. Victor était venu avec ses parents qui, comme les autres personnes présentent en dehors de Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Albus, étaient scandalisés par l'idée d'un mariage forcé de si jeunes gens. Molly n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tous ces crétins étaient en train de foutre en l'air le mariage de sa fille chérie. Fille qui était sur le point de craquer. Elle regarda Harry pour voir qu'il souriait avec amour à Olivier Dubois. Elle voulait devenir Lady Potter. Personne n'allait l'empêcher de devenir riche et respectée. Albus voulut reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

-**Grand-frère ! Ces crétins bousillent mon mariage ! Fais quelque chose ! **Cria Ginny

-Ne rêve pas. On ne va rien faire. Rigolèrent Charlie, Bill, Percy et les jumeaux plus que fiers de la tournure des événements

-Pas vous, bande d'imbécile. Sourit Ginny avec un éclat de joie malsaine faisant briller ses yeux

-Désolé, mon pote. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Dit Ronald en se levant, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de son « pote »

Tous virent le frêle Ronald Weasley changer du tout au tout. Ses beaux vêtements s'agrandirent tellement que si sa corpulence n'avait pas changé aussi, il serait nu comme un vers au milieu de vêtement trois fois trop grand. Le Ronald Weasley qui se tenait maintenant devant eux tenait plus du sumo que du gringalet.

-Par Merlin ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Dit quelqu'un dans le public qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux

Harry recula rapidement pour mettre de la distance entre l'immense corpulence de son ami et la sienne si frêle.

-Comme tu peux le voir, je suis un sumo. Je suis un poids lourd. Ta frêle petite carrure n'a aucune chance contre mes deux cent soixante-onze kilos. Tu vas épouser ma merveilleuse sœur. Et toute ta fortune sera à nous. Dit Ron avec un regard cruel

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Molly regardait avec fierté Ronald qui faisait le poids qu'il a dit quand sa sœur ne devait pas atteindre les quarante kilos. Honnêtement, Arthur était sympa sur le poids de Ginny. Il n'arrivait même pas à estimer son poids tellement elle était maigre contrairement à son frère.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser faire, Ronald. La seule personne que j'épouserai sera Olivier. Je l'aime et nul ne me forcera à épouser Ginny. Dit Harry en continuant de reculer baguette en main

-J'en doute Harry chéri. Tu m'épouseras et je serais enfin riche. Tout le monde y trouvera son compte. Dit Ginny avec un éclat de folie dans les yeux

-Peut-être toi, mais pas moi. J'épouserai Olivier. Je l'aime et je suis gay. Les filles m'indiffèrent ! S'exclama Harry qui en avait vraiment marre et qui allait arrêter cette horrible comédie ici et maintenant

-Oh. Quand je pense que maman et Albus se sont donné tant de mal pour faire ce contrat de mariage entre toi et moi. Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurai ce que je veux. Ron, élimine cette arriviste de Guenièvre. Hermione, enchaîne Harry à moi qu'il ne soit plus que ma petite marionnette. Dit Ginny recevant un accord des deux compères qui foncèrent vers leur proie

Alastor, Tonks et Kingsley se débattaient avec les liens magiques qui les retenaient à leur place. Albus ne les perdit pas des yeux, pénétrant ainsi leur esprit pour contraindre chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Molly enchaîna et pétrifia son mari, le rendant simple spectateur, pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de ses rejetons pour que le mariage puisse reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Hermione ressemblait à une hyène tellement elle était folle. Elle disait qu'elle aurait enfin accès au savoir qui lui revenait de droit et qu'elle lui volerait sa magie. Elle répétait qu'elle aurait ce qui lui reviendrait et qu'elle serait la plus puissante. Harry se battait contre elle aux côtés de son amour, tout en gardant un œil sur Ginny qui observait tout ce qui se passait comme une reine maléfique. Victor, Igor, Guenièvre et Olivier ainsi qu'Harry et leurs adversaires étaient les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas enchaînées et pétrifiées à leur place par Dumbledore. Igor était parti auprès des trois Aurors et des professeurs pour pouvoir les libérer tout en se faisant le plus discret possible.

-Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, moucheron. Rigola Ronald avant de donner une grande claque à Victor qui percuta brutalement un mur de pierre le mettant K.O

-Regardes, mon frère, ce que viens de faire ton amour. S'éleva la voix de Ginny, détournant l'attention de Ron, permettant à Guenièvre de se précipiter sur son petit-copain pour voir comment il allait

Ginny tenait dans son poing une touffe de cheveux d'Olivier qui était blessé. Il avait des bleus sur les visages et du sang qui coulait. Elle souriait avec fierté pour Hermione qui était extrêmement fière de son œuvre. D'ailleurs Ron la félicita. Hermione maintenait fortement Harry à genoux alors qu'il appelait désespérément Olivier dans l'espoir qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il lui dise qu'il allait bien.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de lui refaire le portrait. Dit Ron en s'approchant d'Olivier poing en l'air

-NON ! Hurla Harry

-Si tu ne veux pas que mon frère refasse le portrait de ton soi-disant « amour », il faut que tu m'épouses. Dit Ginny

-Vous êtes complètement fous. Murmura Harry qui avait du mal à croire au marché qu'elle venait de lui faire

-Hé, la pièce rapportée ! S'éleva la voix forte et colérique de Guenièvre qui se tenait debout, devant Victor, baguette en main et le regard brillant de rage et de colère

-Que veux-tu ? J'ai déjà gagné. Dit Ginny en lâchant Olivier qui tomba au sol

-Au moins tu t'es reconnue. Tu seras toujours une pièce rapportée. Après tout, ton prénom est simplement le surnom que me donnaient Bill et Charlie quand je les énervaient. Dit Guenièvre sous le regard fier de ses deux pères qui savaient très bien qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller

-Comment oses-tu ?! Hermione, occupes-toi d'elle. Dit Ginny

-Tu ne sais pas te battre toi-même, la pièce rapportée. Se moqua Guenièvre

-Laisses Hermione, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Dit Ginny en s'approchant d'elle

Harry profita de la distraction pour faire une clef de bras à Hermione qu'il bloqua au sol. Il la coinça au sol grâce à un puissant sort de fourchelangue qu'il inventa sur le tas. Il se précipita sur Olivier pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien même s'il était pas mal blessé. Ron essaya de libérer Hermione mais il n'était pas une perle en magie. Il était plutôt doué pour les combats à main nues.

-Tu vas me le payer, Potter ! Grogna Ronald en fonçant sur celui fut qui son « ami »

Il voulut le frapper mais ses poings frappèrent un puissant bouclier de protection. Il l'insulta tout en frappant et en jurant qu'il le tuerait. Pendant ce temps-là, Albus se faisait arrêter par Alastor et Kingsley qui avaient été libérés par Igor. Igor qui continua de libérer les autres pendant que Tonks allait voir comment se portait Victor Krum. Guenièvre affrontait Ginny avec un ennuie non feint tout en lui lançant plein de pics.

-Ronald ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Dit Guenièvre attirant l'attention de Ronald sur lui et celle de Ginny sur Harry

Ginny poussa un cri de dégoût et de colère avant de se précipiter sur Harry pour l'éloigner de ce briseur de couple. Ronald, lui, se concentra sur Guenièvre laissant sa sœur s'occuper d'Harry. Pendant que Ronald restait concentré sur elle, Harry laissa tomber son principe de ne pas frapper les filles. Il se fit un plaisir de mettre son poing dans la figure de Ginny. Il la frappa une fois avant de la noyer sous une pluie de sorts plus variés les uns que les autres.

-Ron ! Cria Molly en se précipitant sur lui qui venait de tomber brutalement à terre, alors que Ginny venait de tomber à genoux

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale peste ? Tu aurais dû rester morte. Tu aurais dû le rester, toi et ton répugnant don. Dit Molly avec colère en fusillant du regard

-Alors c'est pour cela. C'est parce que je comprends la langue des corbeaux que tu m'as abandonnée dans cette forêt face à ces vampires. Dit Guenièvre qui n'avait jamais eu le fin mot de l'histoire

-Tu vas payer. À cause de toi, ma petite Ginny n'est toujours pas mariée. S'énerva encore plus Molly qui se mit à lancer sort sur sort à Guenièvre

Les sorts étaient toujours plus puissants et plus violents. Guenièvre avait lancé un très puissant maléfice à Ronald. Elle n'était donc pas vraiment sûre de te tenir encore très longtemps. Elle s'épuisait et ne cessait de reculer et d'esquiver. Soudain Guenièvre bascula en arrière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lever un bouclier qu'un sort filait déjà sur elle.

-Ne touches pas à ma fille, sale grâce. Grogna Igor en s'interposant

Il envoya sort sur sort toujours plus durs et plus puissants avant de lui lancer un puissant maléfice. Molly tomba à genoux épuisée et vaincue. C'était fini. Albus avait été arrêté par Alastor et Kingsley qui avaient fait venir des renforts pour arrêter aussi Molly, ses deux enfants et Hermione.

-Un mariage devait être célébré. Dit Minerva, en faisant signe à Harry et son compagnon

Ce jour-là, il y eut mariage. Harry épousa Olivier qui avait été soigné et remis sur pied. Guenièvre épousa par la même occasion Victor, célébrant ainsi un double mariage. Ce fut deux superbes mariages prouvant que leurs amours étaient plus fort que tous les complots et manipulations. Arthur libéra la mémoire des jumeaux tout en les suppliant de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Les jumeaux lui pardonnèrent s'il acceptait qu'ils passent quelque temps chez Guenièvre qui accepta avec plaisir. La fête battait son plein quand Harry alla voir Guenièvre et Igor qui se trouvaient un peu à l'écart.

-Je voulais te dire merci, Guenièvre. Lui dit Harry

-Je t'en prie. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, après tout j'ai trouvé mon compte dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs papa, quel est le maléfice que tu as lancé à Molly ? Dit Guenièvre

-Tu sais combien, j'adore la mythologie. Elle se verra aussi belle et respectée qu'une déesse mais elle sera aussi laide que Méduse tout en étant misérable et prise en pitié. Répondit Igor

-Il aurait fallu faire cela à Ginny pour sa folie des grandeurs.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Elle a ce qu'elle méritait. Lui sourit Guenièvre

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas

-Elle se croit propre, sentant bon comme un bouquet de fleur et d'une élégance hors du commun alors qu'elle cessera de prendre soin d'elle devenant la risée de tous. Dit Olivier

-C'est toi qui lui as fait cela ? Demanda Harry qui ne pensait que son si gentil mari était capable de faire un truc pareil

-Je n'allais pas la laisser t'arracher à moi sans lever le petit doigt, tout de même. Et puis, je suis persuadé qu'elle ne l'a pas volé. Dit Olivier en prenant son petit brun dans ses bras

-Je t'aime tellement. Lui dit amoureusement Harry avant de l'embrasser

-Et sinon qu'est-il arrivé au deux autres et à Albus ? Demanda Igor

-La petite demoiselle ne retiendra que des choses débiles et sans intérêts qui la feront passer pour la plus idiote des simplets. Elle peut dire adieu à son savoir et son intelligence. Dit Victor qui était arrivé lui aussi

-Quant à Ronald, il sera soumis au supplice de Tantale s'il essaie de manger plus que la portion d'une personne ordinaire. Sourit Guenièvre

-Voilà une belle justice de faite. Albus va perdre ses titres et sera jugé. Il ira à Azkaban pour la fin de ses jours s'il ne se fait pas embrasser par un détraqueur d'ici là. Leur dit Kingsley qui était venu leur dire la bonne nouvelle

-Le futur est à nous. Sourit Guenièvre avant d'embrasser son amour pendant que les autres payaient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait quand eux s'amusaient en profitant de cet avenir si souriant

* * *

**Petites infos :**

**Méduse : une femme dont les cheveux sont des serpents et des défenses de sangliers sortent de sa bouche sans oublier son regard qui change en pierre tout ceux qui le croise**

**Le supplice de Tentale : C'est avoir une faim et une soif éternelle que rien ne peut arrêter. Quand Tantale se penche pour boire à la rivière celle-ci s'assèche soudainement. Quand il veut prendre un fruit de l'arbre au-dessus de lui celui-ci devient inaccessible. **

* * *

Une Reviews ?


End file.
